Portable computing devices are gaining popularity, in part, because of their decreasing prices and increasing performance. Another reason for their increasing popularity may be due to the fact that some portable computing devices may be operated at many locations, e.g., by relying on battery power. However, as more functionality and features are integrated into portable computing devices, the need to reduce power consumption becomes increasingly important, for example, to maintain battery power for an extended period of time.